


In Which Paul Redefines Doggy Style

by orphan_account



Series: MQSTB [7]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Doggy Style, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teeny tiny ficlet I wrote for Valentine's Day a couple years back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Paul Redefines Doggy Style

**Author's Note:**

> I'd forgotten I wrote this till I found it in a weird folder on my Gdrive. Just posting it here becomes I'm a completionist.

**_In Which Paul Redefines Doggy Style--MQSTB ‘verse_ **

 

**_# # #_ **

 

“Everybody in bed?”

 

“All tucked in. How long until that pizza’s done?”

 

“Ten minutes. Why?”

 

_*plop*_

 

“That’s why.”

 

“That’s the dog bed, Paul.”

 

“He hasn’t slept on it yet.”

 

“That doesn’t mean I want to christen it--you know what? It’s been four days. Fine.”

 

“Exactly. Take off your clothes.”

 

“My underwear too?”

 

“Yeah, we don’t have much time.”

 

“Thank God because I didn’t think I was getting laid today and the ones I’m wearing are awful.”

 

“Holy shit, babe, that’s the wrong kind of crotchless.”

 

“I _know._ Look. I’m naked. Happy now?”

 

“I’m not going to be happy until you’re on your knees--like that.” _*smack*_ “I fucking love that ass.”

 

 _*whimper*_ “I love yours too. Also your cock. Give it to me.”

 

“Give me . . . a second . . . Fuck, I love how wet you get.”

 

“Oh God. Oh, _God. Ooooh.”_

 

 _*groan*_ “I can’t fucking believe we went this long.”

 

“Me . . . neither . . . oooh, don’t stop don’t stop--”

 

“Not gonna. Shit. Fuck. Goddamn, Isabella, you’re gonna kill me. Nuh-uh, babe, back up on your hands so I can do _this_ \--” _*moan*_ “--and _this_ \-- _” *gasp*_ “--and _this_. Oh fuck me, your pussy’s so fucking good, I can’t--I can’t--”

 

“Harder, Paul, harder harder harder--”

 

“Yeah? You want it like _that_?”

 

“Just . . . like . . . that . . .”

 

_*more gasps*_

 

“Here, babe, let me lift you up.”

 

“So close.”

 

“I know. C’mon, touch yourself.”

 

“Uh-huh . . . oh my God.”

 

_*more moans*_

 

“Oh God oh God I love you I love you . . . _Paul_!”

 

“Shit--fuck, yes--”

 

_*panting*_

 

_beep beep beep beep_

 

“Right on time.”

 

“Mommy? Are you okay? Did you get a boo-boo?”

 

“Shit! Yeah, baby, Mommy’s fine, I’ll be right up!”

 

“Quick, give me my jeans.”

 

“Where the hell’s my shirt? Oh my God we wore the same color again. We’ve got to stop that or we’re going to end up like the old people on cruise ships wearing matching Jams.”

 

“Here, clean up with this.”

 

“That’s my underwear!”

 

“Isabella, that’s a rag that’s going in the trash.”

 

“Fine. Don’t forget to get the pizza out.” _*kiss*_ “I love you and you’re sexy.”

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
